wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Magick
How to Banish Spirits! This picture may unnerve some. It’s not intended to frighten. This is how entities appear to one another. Some may be whole, some may not. It depends on how good your energy is when you appear this way; and other times people may not have a great perception of ourselves. I appear fully physical as I do to people irl. Welcome to Earth, the name alone, indicates the type of planet we live on. Earth means “spiritual place”. It is from Hearth (Harth) which means “Physical place”, so may be said as (Arth) or spiritual. We are all SPIRITS – be we young, or old, or angry, or calm and peaceful, or sad and depressed. WE ARE SPIRITS. We do not live the way we believe we do, or men and women would never go through adulthood and menopause. This is a spiritual vibrational energy process that effects your “spiritual body” which you believe to be “physical”. You’re not or you couldn’t have hot flashes, night sweats, or lucid dreams. You would not need to eat food, either or drink drinks, even water. Tribes used to have a culture in which they believed they were spirits and connected to their ancestors. They were always interconnected, never apart, never left alone and wanted to do their ancestors right in their “life”. Be you a Vampiric spirit, or a Were/Upi spirit type, or Upyr spirit type (gypsy) or [ Vetis, Votis, Varatis etc.] you are a spirit being. If this is a spiritual planet, which harbors spiritual energies, and we are spirits, we CAN NOT BE BANISHED PERIOD. What will we do, where will we be banished too? People have become possessed by stupid – they believe we die, we leave our body, we are a spirit that becomes earthbound from “sin” and we refuse to go to heaven, or hell or somewhere else. If you are a spirit being, you know you do not have sin – the unknowing believe there is sin, but if Jesus truly died for your sins, you don’t have any, regardless if you believe in him or not. Learned spirits know there is no sin. There is no heaven and no hell. YOU and YOU alone, decide where you will be as a spirit, passed or otherwise. If you do bad shit, to others or yourself, you will be dealt with. If you do good to yourself and others, you will be well. Ragnarok – the norse term indicates that there will be a time of spiritual advancement for spiritual beings. The Good will thrive and be Guardians, the Bad will die a second death and be forgotten. Many Guardians know that now is that time. It’s time to wack and hack the damned from this planet and I don’t mean “Vampires” I mean perverted, nasty, people/beings who want to manipulate and hurt others. The Bible or Revelation speaks of this spiritual time for a brief second. It says that many souls will be cast into the lake of fire because of how they live/d. They are otuc and this is bad. It means without. Those without any form of learning or belief other than perversion will be done away with. Be careful what you allow in yourself. For good instance, we have people who like sex. They may like porn. It is healthy as long as they are not trying to hurt others, or kids or elderly through shame, humilation and forced feelings. This describes a pedophile and or perverted, immature spirit who is a Faman. Not a Shaman or Shimi, but a Fimis, or a perverted being. If you like sex and have a healthy attitude towards it and even porn, you will be fine. If you don’t, you are disgusting and do not deserve your life. There is a page on facebook that led to the writing of this page on WE. It is called the Lady of the Moon at: https://www.facebook.com/TheLadyInTheMoon/ – not everyone who writes about spiritual beings are enlightened or knowing in certain traditions or ways of life. This is an excerpt of their spiritual banishing column: Skilled Shamans and Necromancers can direct spirits to haunt others. What? If you truly are skilled, you won’t summon a spirit to haunt anybody! You’ll do it yourself! Sometimes we believe in a little justice. lol Casting it off on someone else to do your dirty work is not what a shaman is about. Shaman recognize the I in change. I will change. I will do this work. I will accept challenge. I will do this. It’s about positive well being, not casting against others. It seems like true witches would KNOW about true intent and casting! Right?! There is no spirits to be summoned. Spirits don’t line up at the door to some shamans house and say “send me, I want to haunt someone” lol There is no way to summon a spirit, from any spiritual plane. PEOPLE BOTHER YOU BECAUSE THEY WANT TO PREY ON YOU. If a revenant or ghostly spirit is projecting to you, they are curious who you are to them or they want to watch your tv lol If you think of them as a persona (even if they fly and have a tail lol) they can do no more harm to you than you can to yourself as an unpracticed magickal person! Sometimes revenants project to others they were around in a past life, or that person is open to them feeding on them or some such effort. It’s no more damaging to them spiritually than it is to do in real life also. That is why the Regenti watches out for that kind of thing. I keep watch on my people who do that as their are rules and guidelines, and sometimes people won’t listen – they have to be a know it all and love everyone. WE all have a will power and just because they do it to others does not mean it hurts me and I cry nightly and daily because I don’t, and it doesn’t mean they are cheating on me either with others, because the person who is accusing them is not without their own backlashes either are you? (ahem! ANDY!) Necromancer – latin for one that prepares ; mancer – means to prepare for. Necro lol – badly translated latin for Necras – transcended life or living. Necro is slang / to cast at. You can’t prepare for to cast at transcended life or have transcended life cast at you, transcended life. Meaning a Necrasmancer would prepare another for living or shiving, a spiritual existence such as this blog does, we seek to prepare you to live a Wraitli existence when it is your time to Goi, or Goni as a spiritual “vampiric” entity. It is true, that we may impart blood or energy safely to you, if you are like us, to help you prepare for a transcended living if you like, but eventually you’ll get there anyway and people are impatient. The world calls it turning. We call it catalysting, and a catalyst is sent to a person like us to see how it is all “looking”, so we can see how far long you have until you “goi or goni” or continue as a spiritual being as their are many stages of living, becoming and realization of being who and what we are to ourselves and our natural cultures to ourselves. We call ourselves Wraithly Communal, because most of those who seek our ways of living or shiving aren’t vampiric or strigoi at all, and can never have a true shamanic living state. Wraiths are cranky spirits – women and men who have gypsy and or upi heritage. Wraits are easy going spirits, or Spiri’s – if we are happy that is, most of the world is still waking up, cranky and don’t have things their way – when that’s not what life is like or wanted by. You would still feel unfufilled if you had it your way, because you hate your life, its too hard, there’s no one to love you, you aren’t sexy or attractive, etc. You don’t want to change you because you are tired, sore, its too late etc. This is where ascension comes in to change you, so yes you can change. Wraiths are very negative spirits tho. It can be overcome through hard work. It is not recommended for wraiths to hang out with wraits. Wraiths are known to be unclean entities, sexually, personally, and have really bad habits. A Trascended version of Wrait is also Wrai. We will speak more about Wrai timeline soon because I recently came into my Wrai timeline or timespanse. Depending on your personal commitment and training to your ascension and vascensional timespanse is how quick one stage or another may be for you. For me I am very dedicated to my personal and spiritual growth so therefore I proceed very quickly. Category:Paranormal Research Category:Banishings Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Hauntings Category:Revenants